


The Boy Who Was Hers

by likebunnies



Series: The Boy Who Wanted Her Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to 'The Boy Who Wanted Her.' Harry and Hermione explore their new relationship. And each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Was Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Completed May 2004. Decided to archive some of my older stories. -- Jori

Was it only sex?

That's what Hermione kept asking herself over and over as she watched Harry sleep soundly beside her. Overnight, the rain had passed and now the warm Bermuda sun was up, filtering through the gauzy curtains and casting a honey colored glow over Harry. He was barely covered by the sheet and she couldn't take her eyes off of his lean body, aching to touch the smooth spot near his hip that was dappled by the sun's rays but too afraid she's wake him and this would all be over.

Unfortunately, with the appearance of the morning sun, Hermione began to doubt the things that they said to each other yesterday. She began to doubt the look in his eyes that she didn't dare dream was only for her. She began to doubt that this could be anything more than sex.

She sighed and thought that if it was just sex, it was the best sex she ever had. A smile tugged at the corner of Hermione's mouth as she realized she now knew exactly what it was like to have sex with her best friend. Not only that but she knew it several times over. If nothing that was said the day before was true and Harry wanted to forget that this ever happened, at least she'd have her memories. She could live a lifetime on those memories if she had to.

But she didn't want to.

A sudden banging on her door startled her and Harry's eyes flew open. Within seconds, he was looking at her just like he did yesterday and her heart started pounding as hard as the fists on the door.

"Hermione, are you awake? I know I said I had today free from work but there's a crisis I have to to take care of. I have to go back to London and I have to leave now. I probably won't be home until late this evening," Ron said through the door. He sounded miserable. Hermione surmised that he probably had quite a headache after all he had to drink the night before and if she wasn't lying here naked with Harry, she would have gotten up to make him a potion for it.

"Okay."

"I can't seem to find Harry anywhere," Ron went on to say. "Maybe he's already out on the beach trying to meet some women."

Harry moaned softly and Hermione held back a laugh.

"Maybe."

"Are you okay? You sound strange. Can I come in?" Ron asked. Harry was still watching her with those eyes and she felt a flood of arousal between her thighs and almost forgot about Ron on the other side of the door.

"No... I'm not dressed yet," she answered.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Come on, Hermione," Ron said and now Harry was looking at her with a very questioning glance.

"Seventh year," Hermione whispered to him. "I'll explain later."

"Hermione?" Ron called again.

"I'll see you later tonight, Ron. Owl me to let me know when you'll be home and I'll make dinner," Hermione said and she heard Ron moan at the mention of food before he finally said goodbye.

"Why didn't I know about you and Ron?" Harry asked after they both heard a loud 'pop' from the other room.

"It happened once. We were -- confused. Or at least I was. Everything was so frightening then with Voldemort and one night, it just happened. Ron knew what he wanted but I didn't know what I wanted. Or rather, I did and it wasn't necessarily Ron. It was my first time and sometimes I'm happy it was with someone... a friend. Someone I could trust. But there are other times... I wish it had been with someone else... I can trust," Hermione tried to explain and Harry closed his eyes.

"He was your first?" Harry asked and Hermione could detect the slightest tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes," she answered. She was afraid that he would be upset and that the 'look' would be gone when he opened his eyes again but it wasn't. It was now stronger than ever.

"Since I couldn't be your first, can I at least be your last?" he asked and her mind started racing with all the implications of that statement. He wanted this to be it... no one else but her for the rest of his life. Her heart started pounding even harder now.

"Yes," she answered. Neither of them said anything for the longest time after that but instead, just looked into each other's eyes. He gently placed his warm hand on her cheek and she sighed, content.

"I'll be right back," he said, jumping from the bed and padding across the room completely naked. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was starting to get an erection and she knew she shouldn't stare but there really was no way to stop herself. He left her room and was back in less than a minute, crawling back into bed with her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Doing what I plan to do to you would have been impossible without a trip to the loo," he said as his legs tangled with hers.

"And what is it you plan to do to me?" Hermione asked, unable to contain a huge grin.

"This," he said, pulling her to him. His lips met hers and any doubts that rose with the morning sun were quickly forgotten. The kiss started out soft and gentle, both of them testing new waters carefully now that they were no longer protected by the darkness of the night. Hermione felt exposed now, even though she had given over her soul -- and her body -- to him last night.

Gentle was soon replaced with a hungry passion as his tongue parted her lips, delving into her mouth and sweeping around in exploration. She moaned against his kiss, a sound so primal coming from her throat that Hermione couldn't believe she made it. She wanted him and he wanted her back and this was better than she could have ever imagined. They kissed so long that when he pulled away, her mouth and face had to be red from the stubble on his face.

"That was good," Hermione said as Harry's fingers started exploring her skin, brushing across her breasts.

"I plan to make love to you all day. You know that, don't you?" Harry asked, his fingers now moving lower past her abdomen and between her thighs.

"That's fine with me... that is, if you have nothing else planned," Hermione said, moaning now from his touch.

"I have no other plans... except maybe we could go to the beach. Pick up where left off yesterday," Harry said and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as she got lost in the sensation of what he was doing to her.

"That sounds... ohhhh... nice," she said, her body moving in time with his hand, eager for more.

"And we could go to the market area Ron and I went to yesterday. I'd like to take you there since you plan on cooking dinner and have to do some shopping for that. There were some nice stores there you'd like," he said, his fingers now delving inside her body, her hips rising off the bed. She had no idea how he could discuss these plans so rationally while she was struggling to not cry out his name.

"Harry..." she said, not as loud as she wished to.

"Yes?"

"Shut up already!" Hermione demanded and Harry gave her a huge grin.

"I could always do something else with my mouth besides talk," he said and before she had a chance to think about it, he was down there, his tongue replacing his fingers and then his lips gently suckling her clit. There was no way she could stop from crying out his name over and over and there was no way she could stop from reaching for him, her fingers tangling up into his messy hair as she desperately pulled him closer.

Maybe all those women that came before her weren't such a bad thing if one of them taught him how to do this so perfectly. She shook the thought of any other woman out of her mind and focused on the part of her body that Harry was so thoroughly focused on, too.

He was pushing her to the edge so quickly... to quickly... but she loved what he was doing to her. She loved how he made her feel -- how fast he could bring her to come -- how uninhibited she was in bed with him. Perhaps it was from knowing him for so long but she wasn't sure. This certainly wasn't the first time a man had been where he is right now but it was the first time it felt this bloody good. His tongue would delve into her and then back to her clit, swirling around and around. He did it harder and faster and she wasn't going to last... she could feel it all building up inside of her, all this tension, and she couldn't fight it any longer.

Her hands slipped from his hair and to the bed, balling the sheets up in her fists as she came. Her back arched off the bed but he didn't stop. Her body was tingling and her heart was pounding and finally she begged for him to stop, looking down to find him grinning at her.

"Proud of yourself?" she said, reaching for him and pulling him up until he was over her, settled between her thighs.

"Not really. I just like it when you make that noise and..." he stopped and looked away, blushing now.

"And what?" she asked and he turned back to face her, looking into her eyes.

"I like it when you call out my name. I've never liked that before. I always felt like someone was trying to claim me but with you, it's different," Harry said, moving just enough that his erection was brushing up against her. "It's as if they were saying it just to hear themselves say my name but with you..."

"I've been saying your name for years, Harry..."

"And I don't care if you claim me. Actually, I'm yours already," he said, slipping into her body with a familiar ease. It was as if she had really had known him in this way forever instead of just for one night. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she moaned as he pushed all the way in slowly and stopped, letting her get accustomed to this. She didn't realize just how sore she was from last night until right now and she winced a little when he started to move. He stopped. "Are you..."

"I'm okay," she said quickly and then blushed. It was her turn to look away.

"Hermione?"

"I'm just not used to nights like last night. It's been a while since... let's just say it's been a while and that was a lot... that was more. Oh, I sound daft! You must think... I don't know what you think," Hermione said, more embarrassed over this than anything else so far.

"I'm not thinking anything, really, except that I'm not used to nights like last night, either," Harry said and Hermione started to protest. He shushed her with a kiss. "It's true. Last night... Hermione, wow. It was amazing. But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, rocking her hips beneath him. The discomfort that she experienced was already passing and she wanted him more than anything. "I want to do this. Again and again and again..."

With that, he started to move, ever so slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers as if he was waiting for her to tell him she had enough. That wasn't going to happen today. She knew a perfect potion (often jokingly referred to as the Honeymoon Potion) that would take care of any trouble she was having and they could pick it up at a store later. If he planned on doing this all day, she was going to be right there with him.

Hermione could tell that he was anxious to move faster and she urged him on, noticing the look of relief on his face when she did so. His thrusts got harder and Hermione moaned, digging her nails into his muscular arms, holding on as he kept going and going. The headboard pounded against the plaster wall until a painting of a pastel palm tree swaying in the breeze fell off of its nail and hit the floor. They heard something crack loudly, probably the picture frame. Harry and Hermione both stopped moving, looking at each other wide-eyed, and then laughed.

"Oops. I'm sure I can fix it before Ron finds out," Hermione said. "Perhaps we should do this ... differently?"

With the same easy swiftness he used last night, Harry moved until he was sitting, his back pressed up against the headboard, and Hermione was on his lap. She sank down on him again, rolling her hips just right. He sighed and pulled her closer, his tongue flicking out against her breasts. Hermione moaned at the sensation and marveled at how much she was in love with Harry's mouth at the moment. He bucked his hips up under her, filling her, and now she marveled at how much she was in love with all of him.

They both moved in unison, Hermione leaning back away from Harry's mouth so she could look into his eyes. She wasn't used to looking at those eyes without a pair of glasses covering them up and she never noticed how amazing they really were, especially now that they were so filled with love for her. It was almost too much -- she had to fight to not look away.

Soon, too soon, he was coming and crying out her name as she had cried out his before, and when he was through, she fell forwards, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in the warm scent of his skin. She was glad this was so much more than just sex. Although there was a time not long ago she thought she'd be happy with just that, she knew better now. She needed him desperately. To her, he was The Boy Who Meant Everything and she knew he always would be.

**********

"I'm not sure," Harry said as Hermione modeled one more outfit for him. She spun around and the skirt billowed up. Harry was looking at her thoughtfully, focusing primarily on her legs. "The skirt could be a little shorter."

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking down at the flowery fabric and running her hands down the front to smooth it out. She knew she wouldn't be comfortable with anything shorter than this until she had a chance to tan. "I like this one. I really do."

"Then I like it, too," he said. At Hermione's request, they found a Muggle clothing store -- and not one of the many that sold the same items she could find back in London. There wasn't single piece of clothing in this particular store that she'd be able to wear to work and that's exactly what she wanted. She was on vacation and she was going to dress like it. Her hair was tied back with a colorful scarf she had found in another shop and she had a new straw hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Harry was leaning against a wall opposite of the changing rooms and Hermione squinted at the hat he was wearing in an attempt to spend the day incognito. "I'm getting you a new hat. That one is ridiculous."

Harry pulled it from his head and took a good look at it. The hat was meant to advertise Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but when it was taken into a Muggle area of the island, the logo changed from their interlocking WWW to one of an American football club and Hermione thought that Harry Potter wearing a hat for some team called the Green Bay Packers was just ludicrous. Besides, he didn't need to hide out here in the Muggle world. No one had a clue who he was anyway. "We won't be here long. It will look all right again when we get... out of here. I have no clue why they chose American football, though. Perhaps it's some sort of joke ," Harry said, pulling the hat back on his head, the brim down low to cover his scar and his messy hair.

"Knowing Fred and George, I wouldn't doubt it," Hermione said, looking at herself from every angle in the mirror. She already had on a strappy pair of sandals and she thought this outfit would be perfect for their day together.

She didn't bother to change back into her jeans and t-shirt but instead had the store clerk put them into a bag as she paid for her outfit with her Muggle credit card and then clipped off the tags. They went back out onto the street and headed in the direction of the wizarding market area, Harry holding her hand as they strolled along.

They came to a door that no one else seemed to notice except for them, much like the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron in London. The only difference was that once they opened the door and went in, they were inside a bright and airy pub, all dressed up in a tropical flare. Harry had been here already the day before so he didn't take the time to look around but Hermione couldn't help but to look at the decor. She could get quite used to this place and this island.

Harry took her packages from her and went to speak to the bartender, who obviously recognized him despite the hat that his hat had to returned to its original WWW logo and was no longer bright yellow and green. He agreed to watch their Muggle packages behind the bar and Harry returned to Hermione, taking her hand. They went out the back door, through a large white gate and then entered a large market area, somewhat like Diagon Alley but with more open air stands selling a wide variety of items from all over the world.

The air was filled with the scent of unfamiliar foods and Hermione tried to figure out where it was coming from. There were several cafes and many of the patrons were dining outside, covered by large umbrellas that magically shifted with the sun, always keeping the diners in the shade.

Walking by the restaurants, they passed several vendors selling jewelry made out of shells and a pretty pink necklace caught Hermione's eye. She picked it up and ran her fingers over it.

"What does it do?" she asked the witch who was making more of the them behind the counter, tapping each one with her wand as she finished. The old woman looked up at Hermione and winked.

"What would you like it to do?" the woman asked and Hermione didn't know what to say at first.

"I... uh..."

"Put it on, love," she said. "I'm sure he'll help you."

Hermione turned to Harry who shrugged and stepped closer, taking the necklace from her. He moved her hair to the side and fastened the necklace, straightening it a little. Hermione turned to face him and he cocked his head to the side, a smile on his face. "What does it mean?" Harry asked as Hermione turned to look in the mirror. The necklace was no longer just a solid pink but was now sparkling and each piece of shell had a vein of deep crimson running through it.

"It's means you're standing next to your one true love," the witch said with a smile and Harry stepped back a meter and the necklace stopped. When he came back to Hermione's side, it started up again.

"It's so pretty. I'll take it," Hermione said, reaching into her bag to pull out some coins.

"No, let me buy it for you," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out several Galleons and a few Sickles. "How much?"

As Harry dealt with paying the witch, Hermione watched the necklace continue to sparkle against her skin. She walked around the stand to the look at some shell bracelets and when she looked in the mirror there, it was pink again. As soon as he was finished, Harry took Hermione's hand in his and they continued to look around the market.

They passed a pet shop that not only featured a number of owls but a wide variety of tropical birds, too. A parrot on display in front called out 'pretty witch' to every girl that walked by and whistled loudly. There was a wand shop and Hermione pulled Harry over to window to look at the display. He commented on the how the wands were made of different types of wood then they were used to seeing, including one made of teak that the placard underneath it claimed came from an enchanted pirate ship that used to sail the Atlantic.

Harry showed Hermione where the Weasleys were opening up their latest shop. The window was covered with an opaque layer of smoke that kept anyone from seeing in but Hermione could hear the workmen inside calling out various construction charms.

"We'll have to come back for the grand opening," Hermione said. She settled back against Harry as they continued to watch their reflection in the glass and the smoke swirling behind it. His arms wrapped around her and the nearness of him caused her legs to go weak and a flood of arousal to settle in her lower abdomen.

"What else do we need to get while we're here?" Harry asked, his voice a whisper.

"A few things. Then we can go back and do... something else," she said, pushing back against him and grinding her hips just a enough to make him moan.

"Something else sounds good," Harry said, turning Hermione around so she was facing him. She stood up taller and gave him a kiss before pulling away from his embrace. That was the only way she would be able to get through this without ravishing him immediately.

They walked further down the small street until they reached an Apothecary and Hermione pulled Harry inside. "What do you need from here?" he asked as she searched the shelves for the potion she was going to need if she was going to survive this vacation.

"This," she said, pulling a bottle from the shelf. He looked at the bottle and nodded. Perhaps he had seen it before, considering...

She wouldn't let herself think about that. She watched as Harry looked at various other potions lining the shelves, his fingers brushing over all the amber colored bottles until he found what he was looking for.

"Would you like to try this?" he asked, pulling it from the shelf and reading the label. Hermione stood by his side and took a look at what he was holding, blushing slightly when she realized what it was. She had never tried it herself nor had she ever been with anyone who used it either. She heard about it from Ginny once but was never with anyone she trusted enough where she would allow herself to let go... and this required letting go completely.

"Should we?" she asked, swallowing hard. "I mean, have you... before?"

"Actually, no," Harry said, his eyes meeting Hermione's, his gaze hot with desire. "I was never with anyone with whom I'd want to use this. Not until now that is."

Hermione felt her knees get week and she was unsure of how she was going to get all the way back to Ron's house without putting her hands all over Harry. She wanted to touch him and have him touch her back and she didn't really care where she was.

"You know what? I don't think we need it," Hermione said

Hermione took her selection to the counter and the sun-bronzed witch rang it up, giving them a knowing smile as she did so. Harry dug several coins out of his pocket and paid while she wrapped it up and put them in a brown bag. They quickly ducked out of the store and back onto the crowded street. They hadn't gone far when Hermione glanced down an empty alleyway. She looked to make sure no one was watching them and then ducked into it, pulling Harry along.

"I can't wait any longer," Hermione said, pushing Harry against the wall. Her mouth met his and it was fiery passion. Her hat and his both fell from their heads and Harry must have dropped the bag. She heard her potion hit the ground and she didn't care. His fingers tangled up into her hair, untying her scarf and pulling her face even closer. Her tongue swirled around his mouth and brushed over his teeth. As she broke away from the kiss, he gently nipped on her bottom lip, pulling her right back into it.

One hand dropped from her hair and tugged at her skirt, pulling it up enough so he could part her legs with his knee. She sank down against his thigh and moaned as his muscled leg brushed against her center. She moved away from his mouth so she could watch his eyes. They were so filled with heat and desire that she could feel them burn right through her. That burning settled between her legs and Hermione found herself grinding against him, the denim of his jeans rough against her silky knickers and her wet sex.

She was going to come in this alley against Harry's leg and she couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted this and him so much and now... she gasped at the thought of him and what he did to her, her head falling back as she tried to slow down the ache inside of her.

"You have to stop," she said, panting now.

"I don't want to," he said, tipping her face so she was looking in his eyes. "I like watching you."

"Maybe you'll like watching this." Hermione went down onto her knees, her hands fumbling around with the Harry's zipper.

"What if I'm not the only one watching?" Harry asked as she pulled his jeans down on his hips. She looked up at him and noticed him scanning the alleyway before focusing on what she was doing right now with her hands.

"Do you care?" she asked as she ran her fingers up his erection, feeling him through the soft cotton of his boxers.

"At this moment, no," he said, leaning back against the wall and letting Hermione do what she wanted and what she wanted right now more than anything was to have him in her mouth. She pulled him free from his shorts and looked up at him before wrapping her lips around his cock. Harry moaned and buried his fingers into her hair as her tongue flicked against the head, tasting the tiny drop of fluid forming there.

A noise gurgled out of the back of his throat and it was so raw and animalistic that it made Hermione burn with even more desire. Doing this to him made her feel powerful and sure of her sexuality and it was new feeling. All these years she'd been waiting to feel this with someone and she was glad it was with Harry.

Wrapping her fingers around the base, she stroked him as she licked, making his hips buck off the wall. She was sure he was going to come right then and there but instead, he pulled her head away and lifted her from the ground.

"I want you," he said, turning them so they were both facing the wall. "God, I need you..."

"I'm yours," Hermione said, her hands up against the rough brick as Harry pulled up her skirt. She felt her knickers slide down her legs and he tugged at her hips until he could slide into her easily. He filled her completely, thrusting in deep and fast. Now she was the one making animal noises and losing control. With Harry, it was okay.

"Touch yourself," Harry told her, his voice raspy against her ear.

"What?"

"You heard me. Touch yourself. I want you to come," he said and she did as she was told, pulling a hand away from the wall and delving under the front of her skirt until she was touching her clit. Harry covered her hand with his while his other hand continue to grip onto her hip. It was amazing, how deep he was in her, and now with their combined touch... she knew this couldn't last long.

Sweat dripped from from her, falling from her forehead and sliding between her breasts. Harry's body slapped against hers, both of them sticky from exertion and the warm air. She wanted to cry out his name as he continued to push into her as far as he could go and then pull out slowly, teasingly... but she knew she couldn't cry out here. They were in enough danger of getting caught.

Harry came hard, panting now, and he jerked away his hand that had been covering hers. He sank into her further than she thought possible and now she was grinding her fingers against her clit harder, wanting to come while he was still inside her body. It wasn't long and she was there, her inner muscles tightening around him and he moaned more as she quivered with pleasure.

They both quickly came to their senses and he tucked himself in and helped her pull her skirt down, looking around to make sure no one was catching a free show. Hermione was still struggling to get her breathing rate back to normal and she wasn't sure that was possible.

"That was... quite something," Harry said, pushing the sweaty hair from his brow.

"I told you we didn't need that one potion," she said, pulling him near and kissing him slowly. She loved the scent of him right after sex, so masculine... so Harry.

"You know what I do think we need?" Harry asked as soon as they finished their leisurely kiss.

"What?"

"I could use a swim. How about you?" he asked. Hermione scrunched up her face, remembering yesterday and all those girls on the beach staring at... her boyfriend. He was now her boyfriend and they wouldn't care. They'd keep right on staring. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel about that.

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking away from him as she sorted out her thoughts. He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face back so she was staring in his eyes again.

"I'll make it worth you while," he said, his eyes shimmering with playfulness.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist?" Hermione said, retrieving her package from the ground and taking Harry's hand as they made their way back out into the market.

*****************

Hermione stood on their blanket on the shore, just a few meters away from where they had been just the day before but at the same time, millions of kilometers from where they had been. Everything was different now. She watched Harry stand near the water's edge, dipping his toe into the ocean and she sighed. Yes, everything was very different.

She looked around and noticed all the women staring at him. Some things might be different but some things were definitely the same. She sighed again and pulled her wrap tightly around her shoulders. They would always be around, this perfect women eying Harry, and she wasn't sure she knew how to deal with it.

Harry turned to her and extended his hand in her direction. "Are you going to come join me or are you going to continue to stand there looking as if you might melt if the sun touches your skin?" he called out to her and Hermione heard a woman chuckle behind her.

"I don't know," she said, feeling incredibly self conscious about dropping her wrap and walking in her bikini over to him. Yes, some things never changed. He left his spot by the water and walked toward her, shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to make this trip to the beach worth your while if you don't come in the water with me?" he asked just loud enough for all the oglers to hear. That made Miss Chuckles shut up instantly.

"Everyone..." Hermione started to say and Harry placed a salty, wet fingertip over her lips.

"To hell with them. I'm with you," he said, moving his finger and pulling her wrap from her shoulders. He dropped it on the blanket and then set his glasses aside. Standing, he put out his hand to her again and this time she took it, and they went hand in hand to the water. If anyone was watching, she hoped they got the picture that Harry Potter was now the Boy That Was Hers.

Harry pulled her into the water and they laughed and splashed playfully in the sunshine. He would dive under and grab for her and she would swim away to escape, always hoping that he'd catch her quickly so she could be in his arms again. Soon, they were both breathing heavy from laughing and swimming and Hermione couldn't believe how far from the shore they were. Harry held her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling at how different this was from yesterday.

"Do you think Ron will show up today?" Harry asked, squinting in the direction of the beach.

"God, I hope not," Hermione said, kissing him. It was wet and salty and she loved the feel of the cool water on her skin and the warm sun still beating down.

He rubbed against her and she could feel through his swim trunks that he was hard and it sent a shiver of excitement through her. First the alley, and now this, just meters away from the shore and all those people... he was making her do things she never imagined she would ever do. She was happy that she had taken the potion she purchased earlier as soon as they got home or she'd never make it through the rest of the day.

"I think this is the best vacation I've ever taken in my life," Harry said, spinning around slowly while holding onto her body.

"Even better than those weeks in the Greek Isles? The one where your picture kept showing up in the paper with a new girl..." Hermione started and Harry grimaced before she could finish.

"Much better because I have you this time. Just one girl for now and forever," he said and Hermione was glad her eyes were already red from the saltwater and her face was still wet because she was going to tear up and cry any second now.

"I love you so much. I would have waited forever," Hermione said, leaning into Harry until their damp foreheads were touching.

"You didn't have to wait at all," he said and they both sighed at the thought of all that lost time. They would just have to make up for it now. The waves caught her and bounced against him in a perfect rhythm and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. Without his glasses on, she could see the depth of his desire as his green eyes reflected back what she was feeling for him.

"You ever do it like this?" Hermione asked and then immediately regretted it. She'd have to stop asking stupid questions like that. "Of course... the Greek Isles. I'm a complete dunder head for asking."

"But it didn't mean anything because I wasn't with you," he said and that almost made her feel better. All relationships came with baggage and theirs would have plenty considering they'd been loading it up since they were children. "Now I'm with you so let's forget everything else. Well, except for that thing about you and Ron. I'd like to hear about that in more detail."

"Oh, jealous, are you?' Hermione asked, kissing his nose.

"Yes, I find that I am rather jealous. And of any other man you've been with. There must have been loads of them in Uni. You care to tell me about any of them that I might have missed meeting?" Harry asked but couldn't hide his smile and Hermione knew right away he was joking.

"There were too many to remember so you'll just have to be happy that I am yours now and our past is behind us," Hermione said. She could feel Harry tugging her bikini bottoms down and she got worried that he might lose them in the current. Instead, he tucked the tiny bit of fabric through the front of her bikini top so it would stay secure.

The flow of the water past her naked bottom felt wonderful and she was getting aroused even further. Harry stooped lower in the water and pulled down his trunks just as far as he needed them to go. Hermione never in her life had sex so much in a period of one day and she hoped there would be many more days like this. There time here on this island was coming to end but London would do just fine. She could think of hundreds of different places in their flat on which she wanted to make love to Harry, starting with that big chair in her room and moving to his bed...

But right now she wanted him inside of her here in the ocean with all those people on the shore wondering what they were up to. They could just keep right on wondering and being jealous because he was hers now.

He slid into her with ease and they let the pull of the tide do the work, bouncing her gently against him. Knowing that they had an audience, there was only so much they could do and this made it look like she was hanging onto him in the waves. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and watched as the water sparkled against his skin. There was a wet spot on his neck that was glistening in the sun and she wanted to taste it. She did just that, running her tongue over his salty skin.

He moaned and pulled her closer, adding his own thrusts to the motion of waves. The feel of the cool water on her warm skin and his body in hers made Hermione tingle everywhere and she wished this moment could go on and on. She wished she could capture forever the feel of the sun and sound of the water and the little mewling sound Harry was making and replay this moment whenever she needed to.

Instead, she focused on him, trying to enjoy it right now instead of worrying about tomorrow.

"Can you?" he asked, shaking her from her thoughts of him.

"I... don't know," she said, leaning against his chest. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding like he couldn't hold off much longer. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is just... this is too good. You feel so good and I want to..."

She leaned close to his body again, her mouth near his ear, both of them having trouble maintaining any sense of composure at this point. "Go ahead," she whispered. "I enjoy just being with you."

"I'll make up for it later. I promise," he said, his mouth crashing against hers for one last kiss as he started pounding into her eagerly now. Thankfully, they had waded out so far that the water was coming up past her breasts and no one could see how fast his hips were moving. They were sending out ripples of their own all around them and Hermione was beginning to rethink her earlier statement about not thinking she could come. If he just... and then she was there. It wasn't earth shattering but she could feel the pleasure flow through her body and then it was his turn. He gasped, struggling for his next breath, and he held onto her like a drowning man. He sank down, pulling them both under before resurfacing, still desperate for air.

Their kisses became more tender as they tried to come back down to earth. After a few minutes, Hermione remembered that they weren't exactly alone and she turned to look at those on the shore. If anyone cared, she certainly couldn't tell. Most everyone was going about their business except for the one attractive witch who kept peering over her magazine. She was probably waiting for Harry to exit the water so she could get another look at his body.

"I'm glad I can't see that far because I don't have to worry about it," Harry said, slipping out of her body. He tugged his trunks back up, trying to not look too obvious about it. She had a harder time wiggling back into her bikini bottom.

"If you can't see them, they can't see you? That's very childish, don't you think?" Hermione asked. Harry swept her up in his arms and cradled her in the water. She felt her hair spread out around her and relished the feeling on the late afternoon sun beating down all around them.

"It works for me," he said, spinning her around. She laughed gleefully and so did he and she couldn't remember him being this happy in a very long time. They splashed around some more and then finally paddled toward shore, dashing to the blanket and wrapping their bodies in the towels. Harry was just putting his glasses back on when Hermione heard a hooting sound from above.

"I think it's for you," she said, and the owl landed near Harry, looking at the sand distastefully.

"It's one of the Weasleys' business owls. Ron has used her before," Harry said, taking the message from the big barn owl. As soon as the he had the envelope free, the bird took off, trying to get away from the sand and sea as quickly as it could. He opened the envelope and scanned it quickly. "Ron says he's sorry he had to be away all day and that he hoped we found something to do." Harry caught Hermione's eye and they both smiled. "He also says he'll be home for dinner at 8 p.m. and that I should have all the women out of the house by then unless I feel like sharing. Do I feel like sharing?"

"Not in the least," Hermione said, grabbing the note from Harry. "We're going to have to tell him so he stops saying stupid things like that."

"You want to do tell him tonight?" Harry said, and Hermione had to think about it. She loved how this was just between them at the moment (well, them and the people on the beach and the people in the market...) but sharing it with Ron would make it all the more real.

"I think we're going to have to," Hermione said and Harry nodded. "The good thing is, once he knows the truth, we won't have to sneak around like last night. We can go to bed together. Won't that be nice?"

Harry smiled at the thought and then took Hermione's hand in his. They were now both covered in sand and his touch was a bit gritty but she didn't mind. "The only thing that will be nicer is when we can go to bed together at home. We're going to have to decide which bed, though."

"Mine," Hermione said before she could give it much thought. She didn't want to deal with all the memories of the giggles of other girls that his room would bring to mind. Harry furrowed his brow at her speedy response.

"Okay," he said, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "And maybe in a few months, we could find someplace new to move. We could buy a house... it would be our very own house. How would you like that?"

Hermione beamed. "I would love it!" she answered, pulling him into a tight embrace. Just a few hours ago she was afraid this was just sex and now he was talking about buying a house together.

"But first I'm afraid we have to deal with dinner. I think we forgot to buy any food at the market while we were too busy... well, you know," Harry said, causing Hermione's cheeks to burn red.

"And who knows what will happen if we go back to the market again together. I think it would be best if I made a list and you did the shopping while I get showered and dressed. Then nothing can happen between now and dinner," Hermione said and Harry pouted.

"Just as long as something can happen after dinner, I'll be happy," Harry said and Hermione agreed that he could have whatever he wanted for dessert.

***************

Hermione was chopping the vegetables Harry brought home from the market when he came out of the bath, rubbing his hair with one white towel while he had another wrapped around his waist. The knife slipped and a carrot went flying when Hermione caught sight of him and she nearly removed a finger.

"Don't forget that Ron will be home shortly," Hermione said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes clock and it made faces at her everything she glanced it's way but at least it kept time under it's wide grin. Right now, it was 7 p.m., meaning Ron would be home in an hour.

"I didn't forget. I promise I'll have all the 'girls' out of here by the time he's home," Harry said, standing beside her, the towel he had been running over his hair now tossed over his shoulders. He took a piece of carrot and chomped on it while she continued to chop more vegetables. Harry slid in behind her and was doing his best to distract her, his arms going around her waist as she worked hard to get dinner going. She found that she couldn't keep chopping at all when he brushed her still damp hair aside and started kissing her neck.

"Harry... dinner..." was all she could manage to get out before her brain started to turn to mush. Could they go on like this forever, even once they were home? She certainly hoped so because after all those years of wanting this, she was going to enjoy it as much as she possibly could.

"Remember what I said to you about later when we were in the water?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione was tempted to tell him she did come when they were making love in the waves but then decided not to, just to see how he was going to make up for it. It wasn't fair of her but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice raspy with desire. She couldn't believe how randy she had become with Harry. She wanted him again and again. But Ron...

Oh, fuck Ron.

Hermione dropped her knife and turned around to face Harry. He pushed aside the food and the dishes and picked her up, placing her on the counter top. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and his towel dropped to the floor when she did so.

She looked down between then to find that he was already hard and she couldn't resist wrapping her hand around his erection. She stroked him a few times, her thumb brushing across the collected fluid at the head, and then he put his hand over hers, showing her the pace he liked.

Hermione was unable to believe she was doing this in the kitchen with the threat of Ron popping in at any second just like she couldn't believe what she and Harry had done in the alley or in the ocean. He made her do things she never thought she would do simply because he was... Harry. Just Harry.

"This is supposed to be about you," Harry said, his voice thick with arousal. Hermione noticed that even though he said that, he didn't pull away from her touch.

"It can be... in a few minutes," she said, watching her hand as she moved it rhythmically up and down his cock. He was watching, too, and she caught him biting his lower lip to maintain some control. His chest was heaving now, and so was hers simply from watching how much he enjoyed this. Suddenly, he pushed her hand away and sank down to his knees, tugging her bottom towards the edge of the counter. He pushed up her skirt and she lifted her bum just long enough for him to pull down her knickers.

"Oh!" she said as he put her legs over his shoulders and his mouth made contact with her, his tongue delving past her folds to find her clit. Even though this was the second time he had done this to her today, she was sure she could never grow tired of it.

He wrapped one hand around her leg, holding her still, while his other hand disappeared to where she couldn't see it anymore. He was getting himself off while doing this to her and she found that strangely sexy. She leaned her head back against the cabinet and enjoyed the sensation of his tongue against her.

She was gripping the edge of countertop, hoping her bones didn't turn to goo as he moved his hand from her leg and slid a finger into her wet center, stroking her inside as his tongue kept flicking against her outside.

Her thighs tightened around him as she felt the tiny quiver start inside, slowly working it's way through her. Hermione shuddered as she came, nearly sliding off the counter. Only sheer will kept her up there and he didn't stop then. He kept moving his tongue, her orgasm now so strong she could feel it from the top of her head to her curled up toes.

When she could take no more, she pulled away from him and watched as Harry leaned back on his heels and continued to wank himself. The muscles in his thighs were tense and Hermione was mesmerized by watching his body.

Right before he came, he looked up at her and she smiled, enjoying the show. Then his eyelids fluttered shut and that was it. He grabbed the towel from the floor and held it over himself, catching whatever mess there was.

"Whatever house we move into must have very big counters," Hermione said, sliding off and helping him stand. His legs were wobbly and she remembered what he had said about what Quidditch was doing to his knees. "Or we could try doing this in a bed more often."

"That might be a good idea," Harry said, stretching.

Harry had just finished wrapping the towel around his waist and Hermione had just gotten her knickers back in place when they heard a familiar 'pop' in the living room. Hermione patted Harry's face dry with the other towel and hoped that nothing looked too out of place but they had no time to do anything about it now.

"I'm home!" Ron said cheerily, coming into the kitchen and pulling his robes off. "Did you two have a nice day?"

Before either Harry or Hermione could answer, he sized up the two of them and cocked his head to the side.

"Dinner will be done in about an hour. Want a butter beer?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the fact that she and Harry looked like two cats who ate a whole cage of canaries and few owls to boot.

Harry scurried over to the ice box to get Ron a butter beer before he could even reply and then he excused himself, saying he needed to put on some pants before dinner. Hermione had nowhere to escape to except back to chopping her vegetables so she turned around to do just that. Ron stood beside her, opening his butter beer and taking a slow, steady sip of it.

"Is this just a holiday fling?" Ron asked and Hermione put down the knife and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, trying to gain her composure for the questions she knew would be coming her way.

"I don't believe so," she said, not ready to tell Ron all about their house hunting plans and how Harry was going to move into her bedroom when they got back to London.

"If it is, I understand. I mean, he's Harry Potter for Merlin's sake. I'm amazed that in all these years, I've never had the urge to shag him," Ron said, taking up the knife and chopping where Hermione left off. Hermione gave him a sideways glance. "Well, never a big enough urge to act on it."

They both chuckled nervously and Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's not just a holiday fling, Ron. And I know all about Harry's past and I'm okay with it as long as he's mine now."

The only sound in the kitchen for the longest time was the ticking of the clock and Ron's knife going *chop chop chop* against the cutting board in a steady rhythm. Hermione sighed, knowing Ron had one more thing to say. It was something he said to her every time she started dating someone new.

"If he hurts you, Hermione... if he does, I don't care that he's the Harry Potter. If he breaks your heart, he will be The Boy Who Is In Pain and you won't be able to stop me," Ron said. Hermione knew that if that day came, Ron wouldn't touch Harry but he would be there to offer her a shoulder to cry on. Nonetheless, she appreciated the sentiment and was pleased to know that Ron wasn't about to treat Harry any differently from her other boyfriends.

"Thanks, Ron, but this time, I think there will be no more broken hearts. I really do," she said. She took the knife from him and, putting it down, she turned him so they could embrace. "You're a great friend. I hope you know that."

"You're great, too," Ron said, kissing her on the top of her head. "I hope he knows that."

"He does," Hermione said, feeling ready to burst from all the love she was feeling for Harry right at the moment. "I think he's ready to settle down now, Ron. I've waited a long time for that day to come and I'm not going to pass it up."

"Then I wish the both of you the best of luck," Ron said, releasing Hermione so they could get back to cooking dinner.

"Who's getting lucky?" Harry said, coming back into the kitchen fully dressed.

Ron gave Hermione a playful shove. "Apparently, Hermione is," he said, and Harry's jaw dropped but no words came out.

"He knows," Hermione said, and now Harry came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"No need to get me drunk tonight so you two can sneak off together. Besides, I'm not sure I can handle another morning like this one anyway," Ron said, his face blanching.

"Did you threaten my life like you do to all the men Hermione dates?" Harry asked, releasing Hermione from their hug and standing beside Ron.

"Of course I did and you better believe I'll hurt you if you hurt her," Ron said, and Hermione could tell he was only partially joking with Harry.

"Oh, I believe you. But believe me when I say I have no plans on hurting Hermione ever again," Harry said and Ron gave him an understanding nod. Hermione cleared her throat and broke the slight tension that was lingering in the room.

"I'm going to finish up dinner. Why don't you two go into the parlor and discuss Quidditch or swimsuit models or whatever it is men discuss when us women aren't present," Hermione said, shooing them off. She watched her two best friends walk off together, Ron making some off-color joke about bikinis, and she didn't think this day could get any better.

****************

It was their first morning in their new house and Hermione was happy she had spent so much time yesterday clearing out boxes and magically putting dishes away. She wanted to have breakfast done before Harry came down and being able to find her cook pots for the first time since she started packing was quite nice.

She was buttering toast when Harry finally wandered in, looking as if he had a long, rough night in bed. Hermione smiled, remembering how she used to hate it when he came to breakfast wearing his sweatpants and looking like this. Now she loved it and loved him. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked, grinning coyly.

"I think you know just how well I slept... or didn't sleep," Harry said, coming up to her and wrapping her in his arms. They kissed long and hard and when he finally released her, he pushed aside the toast and put her up on the counter top.

"Good thing we checked this out before we bought the house," Hermione said, Harry parting her bathrobe and moving in between her thighs. He had taken yesterday off from Quidditch practice to help with the move but she knew he had to return today and he had to be there in half an hour. They barely had time for breakfast let alone anything else. He took her hand, the one that now had his ring on it, and kissed her fingers. They were buttery from the toast and he didn't miss that, slowly pulling each finger into mouth and running his tongue over it.

"Tasty," he said when he was finished, now looking at diamond he had placed on her finger the night before when they were finally alone in their house.

"I don't want you to go," she complained.

"I don't want to go but I'll try to be home early. We still have a lot of work to do around here," he said. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to hold him in place.

"And we have a lot of other things to do around here," she said, breathing in the scent of him. She kissed his neck, hoping to entice him into giving up Quidditch for another day but she knew he'd be in too much trouble. She worked her way to his mouth, hungry for him.

"I love you," he said, finally pulling away from her. He didn't look happy about it but she knew he'd be home soon enough and then they could pick up where they left off.

"Love you, too," she said, watching him as he grabbed a slice of toast and left the kitchen. He was now the Boy Who Was Hers Forever and she couldn't be any happier.

**********

The End


End file.
